We'll Be Together
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: ."Either you’ll have to move back to Ohio or I'll just have to do this.” Katrick oneshot. A stronger T rating.


A oneshot following Dance Little Sister where Patrick explains what happened and they get back together.

.........................................................................................................................

**"Kat! Wait up!!" Patrick called after her, chasing her down the hall.**

**"I'm really not in the mood to take any more of your crap, Patrick," She insisted, trying to keep her back to him.**

**"Just stop being a bitch and let me explain!" He demanded, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to look at him.**

**"Oh, what is this? _Physical_ abuse now?" The witty brunette replied. He let go of her wrist and just glared. "Look, I don't know what's up with you. You kiss me, then tell me you don't want a relationship. Then, you take me to the dance, leave to the bathroom, and never come back. I can't deal with it anymore."**

**"I tried to get back to you! A kid in the restroom was smoking and I almost got stuck with half the blame. And I've been trying to find you to tell you that but, like always, you have to make everything so hard," He grumbled. "Do you seriously think I'd just ditch you? Cause I wouldn't. I'd never skip out on a moment of being with you."**

**She looked down, torn between wanting to melt in his arms and having to be strong. Ever since she'd met him, her emotions had gone on a roller coaster ride and it was just starting to be too much for her. "I'm so sorry." She said first but then went on, "I think it'd be better, though, if we just forget about each other," Kat managed to say, avoiding any eye contact.**

**"Oh, c'mon," He chuckled, "If I could do that, I would've done it a long time ago."**

**"Well, learn to get some willpower or see a therapist or find a new hobby. Anything!" She insisted.**

**"You sure that's how you want it?" He asked, leaning against a locker.**

**Finally, looking up into his eyes, she felt hypnotized. At the same time, she both loved and hated that he wouldn't give up. At the same time, she both loved and hated _him. _"What options do we really have?"**

**"Well, I figure we have two. If you stick around here, there's no use even trying to avoid each other so either, you'll have to move back to Ohio or I'll just have to do this." At that moment, Patrick leant in and pressed his lips to hers, resting one arm against the locker above her head while the other held her neck.**

**Kat couldn't help but kiss him back, brushing her hands against his chest and around his neck. Her leg wrapped tightly around his. Tingles shot through her body as she felt him biting her bottom lip softly.**

**Opening her eyes for a moment, she saw Bianca in the distance. She smiled and continued enjoying the kiss. "O-oh my god," She pulled away, suddenly realizing she didn't want her sister to see this.**

**"What's the problem?" He groaned.**

**"Just, c'mon," She quickly lead him down a couple halls until they reached the janitor's closet. She jingled the key happily in front of him and then stuck it in the lock, "Who knew volunteering to help out the janitor would actually come in so much handy?"**

**He rolled his eyes playfully as she shut the door behind them, anxiously returning to their little make out session.**

**Licking the edge of her mouth, he easily slid his tongue in. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and let his hands travel up and down her sides, exploring every curve.**

**"Are you sure we're safe in here?" He whispered between kisses, hoping no school official or student would force them to break this up. It was way too good to stop.**

**"As long as you have a condom," She chuckled softly before tugging at his shirt. He promptly removed it and came right back to her lips.**

**Slowly, his kisses began trailing down her neck while she ran a hand through his already-messy hair. Her head fell back as a quiet moan escaped. She knew she wouldn't be moving back to Ohio any time soon…**


End file.
